


All Of Me

by bokutowl_22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2016-2017 Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! On Ice, Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are commentators lmao, Maybe OOC, My First Fanfic, Oikawa is basically JJ here, Slow Build, also i sucks at writing, alternate universe - figure skating, bc i idk how to write one, but I can't, i doubt there will be Fluff, i wanted to add some smut, not all of them are Japanese, oh yeah i forgot, pls read if ur interested tho, poor Akaashi and Bokuto my bby, so.. yeah, some chapters are inspired by song, soooo much Angst i nearly cried, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl_22/pseuds/bokutowl_22
Summary: The worst thing ever just happened to Bokuto Koutarou, a 23 years old figure skater. He just lost at his first Grand Prix Final, which is the Marseille Grand Prix Final. And what Bokuto feels right now is the feeling of betrayal. All his hard work, non-stop practice, and his confidence has brought him nothing.Damn. He didn’t know that loosing would hurt this much.In the middle of despair, tears welling in his golden eyes, he found someone he thought he had lost years ago.





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally have the guts to make a haikyuu fic with Yuri!!! on Ice AU xD it's pretty difficult because i had to do some research and everything, but it's fun to write xD please forgive me for my bad summary and grammar mistakes! Enjoy the first chapter <3

“God, they did it again! These three beat the hell out of other skaters!”

 

“The Legendary Three!”

 

“For three years, these three have been keeping the 1st, 2nd, and the 3rd spot for themselves!”

 

“They really are terrifying!”

 

The Palais Omnisports Marseille Grand Est is now full of cheers. Supporters, commentators, audiences; they all scream in joy, congratulating the top three winners of the Marseille Grand Prix Final:

1\. Kuroo Tetsurou – Russia (1st)

2\. Oikawa Tooru – Canada (2nd)

3\. Sugawara Koushi – Russia (3rd)

 

Bokuto Koutarou sighed, and stared at the three skaters. Apparently, those three skaters have been keeping the first, second, and the third place for themselves—like the commentators said—for these past three years. Two years ago, Sugawara Koushi won the first place. Last year was ‘The Grand King’ Oikawa Tooru, and this year’s Grand Prix Final is won by Kuroo Tetsurou. It did sound suspicious, because it seemed like those three have been planning everything from the very first. There were even rumors that said that the three were cheating, and that kind of rumors were almost spread out by some stupid and irresponsible people. But in the end, Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru, and Kuroo Tetsurou denied the rumors and said that everything were just a coincidence.

Well, it’s not like Bokuto cares about those things.

If he can be honest, Bokuto once thought that those three have cheated. But Bokuto quickly threw away those disgusting thoughts and accepted their wins. Bokuto and the other competing skaters acknowledged their skills, and because of their great skills they could reach the top. They aren’t weak. They are the true definition of strong. So Bokuto has no right whatsoever to think low of them, also thingking that they didn’t compete fair and square. If there are any skater who dares to think like that, then they are just a coward who cannot accept their lost, plus the lowest living things in the world. Coward means weak, and Bokuto definitely doesn’t want to be called ‘weak’. Huh, Bokuto doesn’t even has the time to think about something else.

The only thing he needs to think right now is that he had lost at his very first Grand Prix Final.

Bokuto clenched both of his fist while seeing the top three winners received their medals and showed them off to the audiences and the other competing skaters—which earn them sharp glares. Shit. He’s mad. He’s ashamed at himself. He feels like the most stupid people in the world. This is his first Grand Prix Final, and he ended up screwing it. Every hard work, practices, and the confidence he has built for today has brought him a very disappointing result. He lost pathetically at his first Grand Prix Final. _His fucking first Grand Prix Final_. Bokuto might be able to accept if he had lost in the fourth or fifth place, but the fact that he was at the sixth— _that’s the fucking last place_ —place means that he is the weakest amongst other skaters. Can he still act all tall and proud after his stupid confidence made him look even more stupid? Hell no. He didn’t sign up for this shit, nor he is ready.

 

 _Shit. Shit. Shit_. His eyes starts to feel teary. No, he can’t cry now if he doesn’t want to look more stupid than he already is. He takes a deep breath, and let it out at once. He clenches his fists harder than before, trying to maintain his cool and holding back his tears.

“Bokuto, you okay?” Shirofuku Yukie, his fellow female skater, asked in worry.

Bokuto didn’t react. His eyes keep looking to the front. He didn’t want to answer. He thought that the question asked by his friend sounds stupid. Does he look okay?

“I’m fine, Yukie. I have to,” Bokuto finally answered after a few minutes of silence.

Takeyuki Yamiji, Bokuto’s skating coach, pats his shoulder gently. “Bokuto, you don’t have to hold back your tears,” he said, noticing the crack in Bokuto’s voice earlier. “It is natural for everyone to cry whenever they lose, or frustrated.”

 

_No. Those are not the words he wants to hear._

 

“That’s right, Bokuto! Crying is not a sign of weakness,” Yukie added.

 

_Stop._

 

“You have done your best. You don’t have to feel ashamed,” Takeyuki Yamiji put his arm around Bokuto’s neck gently. “What you have to do now is to accept your lost.”

Bokuto just stood there in silence. His eyes feels more teary than before. Shit. That’s the only thing he can think of. He knows that he does not have the right to be disappointed in anyone else except himself, but this time, Bokuto couldn’t stop feeling disappointed to his own coach—but he’s still not crying, though. He is a coach, he should know what he is supposed to say to him. What a coach is supposed to say to cheer him up. What a coach is supposed to say to lit up the burning fire inside him.

But it seems like he will never hear any.

Bokuto closes his eyes for minutes, and open them slowly. He had enough. This place, this people, everything make him feel sick. He then take a step to the exit door and say, “I just want to be alone.” Right when Yukie opens her mouth, Bokuto glares at her, “Don’t follow me.” Yukie stopped the urge to say something and let Bokuto go.

~ ~ ~

“Damn. I’m sorry, Yukie. I’m sorry, coach. I’m really sorry...” Bokuto kept saying sorry and talked to himself after he walked out of the ice rink. He walks with no clear destination, so he ends up walking to the front lobby without realizing. Haha, Bokuto wants to laugh. He just became the most stupid person, and now he became a fucking asshole that just acted like a child and threw all his anxiety to his friend. He even dared to think that his coach disappointed him, when it was supposed to be the other way around.

Now, Bokuto has to think. Is he going to continue his career as a figure skater? Can he stand up? Does he has the power to stand up once again and take revenge? Or will his career ends here?

 _No_. Bokuto refuses to end his skating career patheticly like this. He doesn’t want to disappoint everyone else any longer. But what should he do? What should he do to go back up? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to know anymore. He has lost his path. But he doesn’t want to stop skating.

He once ever lost someone, someone very precious to him. He wanted to meet that someone once again. Sure it was tough all the way, but he could manage because he kept remembering that certain someone in his heart. If he give up now, he could never meet that someone again. That is why he has to go back up, even if it hurts. But Bokuto doesn’t know anymore. Bokuto doesn’t know what he could do to stand up again, to skate once again.

Is this what it feels like to loose hope?

Bokuto kneeled down and smile painfuly. Without realizing, tears fell down his cheeks. Huh? When did the tears start to fall? Bokuto didn’t give a shit. He didn’t want to think about his lost. He didn’t want to think what he should do. He just want to cry. All Bokuto wanted to do is to cry without worrying a single thing. He didn’t care if people around him see him. He didn’t care if Yukie and his coach started to worry and look for him. He is tired and he just wanted to be alone.

 

A few minutes later, Bokuto stopped crying. He moved to a long bench near the Loss & Found corner. He bowed and stared at the floor, grabbing his freezing hand. Now that he has finished crying, Bokuto felt empty. _What time is it now? Are Yukie and coach looking for me? What should I say to them?_ Fuck it. He doesn’t want to think of anything right now. He just wants to go back to the hotel and sleep. Without much thought, he stood up. But when he was about to take a step, his pair of golden eyes caught a glimpse of someone familiar to him. His body was backing Bokuto, and Bokuto’s eyes widen in shock when he turned his body.

“Akaashi?”

 

***

 

Kuroo Tetsurou is one hell of a lucky guy. He finally won the first place at his third Grand Prix Final, with Oikawa Tooru at the second place and Sugawara Koushi at the third. Many people thought they were cheating, but Akaashi Keiji wasn’t really sure. As far as he know, those three are skaters with high skills—Akaashi even considered them to be geniuses, beside Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov, and Yuri Plisetsky. If they have such high skills, they wouldn’t bother to do something as low as cheating. Besides, Akaashi is in the same skating club with Kuroo. He could judge Kuroo Tetsurou’s skills during practice times with his own eyes.

Akaashi stood beside the rink with other skaters when Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru, and Sugawara Koushi received their medals and showed them off. All the audiences cheered, congratulating them. Akaashi caught a glimpse of Kuroo’s face, and then shook his head. How come a Kuroo fucking Tetsurou won the first place with that idiotic smile on his face? (PS: lmao idk why but i just want to write this)

“Akaashi-san, look! Kuroo-san is waving his hands to us!” Haiba Lev nearly screamed. Lev is a figure skater with the height of 194 centimeters. Akaashi always thought that a figure skater with the height of 194 cm seemed too stand out—but in a good way, and that is one of the reason why would Akaashi think that Lev is unique. Even with his height, Lev got a good body flexibility for a beginner. He will be one of the greatest assets to the Nekoma Skating Club.

“I’m not acquainted with someone who has a stupid grin like him,” Akaashi answered, joking.

“Don’t be cold like that, Akaashi. No matter how stupid he seemed, he finally won his third Grand Prix Final,” Haiba Alisa pat Akaashi’s back. Alisa is Lev’s older sister, with four years difference. Alisa is also a figure skater, but she is not a beginner like his brother. In fact, he just won his second Grand Prix Final last year. Alisa is a female figure skater, but she always asks the coach to let her join the men’s practice menu. In result, she’s a little different with other female figure skaters that were easy to run out of breath. Akaashi admires Alisa because of that, and think of her as his own sibbling.

Akaashi laughs. “It’s not like that, Alisa-san. Kuroo really has to remove that stupid grin away before he makes himself look more stupid,” said Akaashi half joking. Alisa and Lev laugh. Akaashi smiles in return, but then he starts to look around the ice rink. “Where is Kenma?”

“Kenma-san is in the audience seat. Ah, there he is!” Lev pointed at a seat near the exit door near them. Akaashi tried to follow the direction of Lev’s finger, and he found a boy looking down at something with a pudding-like hair. There he is. Kenma is playing his PSP like usual, without once looking at the ice rink. Akaashi sighs. Kenma—or Kozume Kenma to be exact—is also a figure skater, with an intelligence above average. He can remember anything in once he see it, including jumps. But, Akaashi must say that Kenma lacks stamina and an intention to compete. Even so, Kenma has been a good friend to Akaashi and Akaashi appreciates Kenma as his fellow figure skater.

“Why isn’t Kenma-san joining us to cheer for Kuroo-san?” Lev asked in curiousity, with his hands on his chin.

“Well, just leave him alone, Lev,” Akaashi replied.

Alisa nods in agreement. “Kenma doesn’t like to be in the crowds. And I’m sure he cared for Kuroo just as much as we do.”

“What are you guys talking about, hm?” Kuroo’s voice brought a shock to the three of them. A curious grin can be seen on his face. A gold and shiny medal is hung in around his neck. Akaashi stared at the medal for a while, and then reply to Kuroo’s question, “It’s nothing important. Anyway, congratulation—“

“Kuroo-san! Congratulation! I’m so jealous of you!” Akaashi had to cover his ears when Lev screamed beside him.

Alisa also congratulate Kuroo and slap Kuroo’s back until Kuroo hisses in pain. “Congratulation, Kuroo! I didn’t think that a shitty brat like you could won the gold medal of a Grand Prix Final! I’m so proud of you!”

Kuroo let out a small chuckle before he puts his hands on his chest and make a sad expression—of course it is fake, “Oh, I’m wounded when you called me ‘shitty brat’, Alisa-san.” Akaashi chuckles, seeing how fake Kuroo’s acting is. “Truth to be said, we are all proud of you. You did great, Kuroo,” said Akaashi. Kuroo stares at Akaashi for a while, and then make an indescribable—and seemed fake—expression. “I can’t believe that Akaashi Keiji just praised me,” he said dramatically. Lev and Alisa giggled as they watch the two.

“Do you mean I can’t?” Akaashi asked.

“Of course you can, Akaashi my looovee,” Kuroo answered with a tone that disgusted Akaashi. For fuck’s sake, did he just call him ‘his' love?

“For your information, I am not 'your' love,” Akaashi glared at Kuroo.

Unfortunately, Kuroo isn’t affected by Akaashi’s glare. In fact, he seemed enjoy teasing Akaashi even more. “Ehh~? Of course you are~,” Kuroo wink and blew a kiss to the air—to Akaashi, to be exact.

 _The fuck did he just do_. “You’re gross. Please get away from me,” Akaashi distanced himself from Kuroo. Kuroo, Lev, and Alisa laughed. Akaashi just sighs, “Why do you enjoy teasing me this much, huh?”

“Because teasing you is fun,” Kuroo replied with a big grin. “Anyway, don’t sweat it! Let’s get out of here and find something to fill our stomach!” Kuroo put his hands around Lev and Akaashi's shoulder. Lev nods in agreement, “I’m so hungry I can barely talk!” “Are you sure you don’t want to show off your medal any longer?” Akaashi asked. Kuroo chuckles, “Hey, don’t put the Grand King and me on the same page! I’m more genuine, you know.” Akaashi sighs, “Whatever you say.”

Kuroo smiled happily. “Then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

“Kuroo-san, it’s your treat, right?” Lev asked, hopeful.

“You really like to spend my money, huh, Lev,” Kuroo sighed in defeat. When they were about to go out of the rink, Akaashi remembered something in an instant. “How about Kenma?” asked Akaashi out of the blue. Kuro blinked once, twice, three times, before he actually _screamed_. “OH MY GOD WE WERE FORGETTING KENMA.”

~ ~ ~

“Give me a break. Am I really not that important to you guys much enough until you guys forgot about me, huh?” asked Kenma without averting his eyes away from his PSP.

“What? Of course not. How could we—

“Lying is not a good thing to do, Kuroo,” Akaashi commented before Kuroo could finish his sentence.

“Akaashi! You should’ve back me up!” Kuroo whined loudly, which make him look like a big and tall baby—at least for Akaashi. Akaashi rolled his eyes as a reply, not listening to Kuroo who was muttering Akaashi being mean and something. He still can’t understand how someone like Kuroo could won the Grand Prix Final—

 

_Akaashi! You should’ve back me up!_

 

Ah, those words are swirling inside Akaashi’s mind. But this time, it is not Kuroo’s voice. The voice that popped inside Akaashi’s mind was the voice of a loud nine years old boy. The voice that always warmed Akaashi’s heart, no matter how much he had heard it. Wow, somehow Akaashi misses the loud voice of the boy. No, not only the voice, but also the owner. The owner of the voice was a boy who didn’t know how to stop talking, wasn’t afraid to express his emotions, also had the most awful hair Akaashi has seen.

Akaashi smiled painfuly whenever he remembered the boy’s face. That time, he was as tall as Akaashi. He had a pair of large golden eyes, a weird hair with the mixes of dark and light grey, also a handsome big smile on his face. He was kind and friendly to all people, and was the exact opposite of Akaashi. Akaashi could never forget how he approached Akaashi for the first time and—

 

SMACK!!!

 

Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, and Alisa flinched in shock when Akaashi suddenly hit his own cheeks. No, he can’t be like this. He has to stop thinking about that person. Akaashi laughed painfuly. He doesn’t even deserve to think about that person. Because Akaashi had done something unforgivable to that precious friend of his. And now? He had lost that person. Right now, that person is no longer a part of Akaashi’s life. He was only a piece of Akaashi’s past. Akaashi had decided that long ago. It is useless to think about that person right now, now that Akaashi had—

“Akaashi? Hey, buddy? Is there something wrong?” Kuroo pat Akaashi’s shoulder, which made Akaashi flinched in shock this time.

Akaashi blinks, “Kuroo..san?”

This time it’s Kuroo’s turn to blink. “Huh? What’s with the honorific?” he asked confusedly. “What’s wrong?”

Akaashi stares at Kuroo for a while, and then close his eyes. He takes a deep breath, and let it all out at once. That’s right, he can’t be like this forever. “I’m sorry, Kuroo. I’m just, uh, having much thoughts,” Akaashi managed to come up with an excuse while averting his eyes away.

Lev curls his forehead in confusion, “What are you thinking about, Akaashi-san?”

“Eh? Uh, that’s..”

Kuroo stares at Akaashi for a while—which made him uncomfortable, resulting having his eyes away from Kuroo. A few seconds later, Kuroo straighten up his body and grin. “I know what this pretty boy is thinking,” said Kuroo suddenly and Akaashi flinched--again.

God, he swears he will kill Kuroo Tetsurou if he dares to tell anything stupid about him—

“You’re thinking of joining the Senior Grand Prix Events next year, no?”

 

_Huh?_

 

_What did he just say?_

 

“W-Wait please, I’m..”

Alisa suddenly screamed excitedly and smack Akaashi’s shoulders—if it weren’t for his jersey, there would be a red hand print on his upper arms already. “Really? You’ll start your senior debut at the next Senior Grand Prix Final?”

Kenma stopped playing his PSP and turned his head to look at Akaashi, “That’s great, Akaashi.”

Lev also screamed in excitement, “I can’t wait to see Kuroo-san’s defeat by Akaashi-san’s performances!”

“Lev! Who said that he will beat me, huh?” Kuroo growled and Lev ended up receiving mass hits from Kuroo.

Akaashi was about to open his mouth to say something before Kuroo patted Akaashi’s head gently, but firm. “If you need someone to talk to, you can find me whenever you want,” he smiled, not a Cheshire or teasing grin he always do, but a truly genuine one. Akaashi’s eyes widen for a while before he sighed—with a hint of relieve.

“Huh? Why do I have to talk to someone who has such a low sense of ‘hair’ fashion? I don’t even know that bed heads counted as hair fashion,” Akaashi grinned playfully.

Oh _wow_ , Akaashi could never forget the expression Kuroo is having on his face.“What the-? You little brat.. what did you say about my hair, huh? You’ve got problems with that?” Kuroo started raging as Lev and Alisa tried to calm him down. Akaashi just laughed, and Kenma couldn’t care less.

 

Kenma noticed something before they get out of the lobby. “Huh? Akaashi, where’s your bag?” asked Kenma suddenly.

“What?” Akaashi immediately grab his back and his shoulder, trying to find his sling bag. But there’s none. “I must have left it in the rink. Can you please wait here?”

“Nuuuuhhh? Why do I have to listen to you after you said something about my hair, huh?” the expression on Kuroo’s face makes Akaashi want to shove his fist on his fine jaw.

Alisa smacked Kuroo on the head, and says, “Don’t worry about this no-good champion, Akaashi. We’ll wait here, so hurry!” she smiled. Akaashi nods. “Thank you, Alisa-san. Please watch this bed head for me!” Akaashi shouted as he ran to the ice rink as fast as he could.

He finally arrived, but there were lesser people around the rink. He went to their previous place, and spotted a man near him. “Excuse me..” Akaashi tries to catch his breath. “Have you seen any dark blue bag around here?” asked Akaashi. The man seemed to be remembering something, which gave Akaashi hope. “I think someone brought that bag to the Loss & Found corner,” he said. “May I ask where is the Loss & Found corner?” Akaashi asked again, because this place is huge and the Loss & Found corner could be anywhere. “It’s near the front lobby,” he replied. Akaashi bowed and thanked the man, earning a beautiful old smile from him.

He quickly ran back to the front lobby, with eyes searching every single corner for the Loss & Found. He finally spotted one, and immediately asked the woman employee. “Excuse me, is there any dark blue bag in here? That bag is mine, apparently,” asked Akaashi. The woman smiled in return. “You’re in luck! Someone just brought this here,” she said as she brings out the bag. Akaashi thanked the woman, and hung the bag on his shoulder. Just when he’s about to walk to the front door, someone called out his name.

 

 

~because whenever I am with you, miracle is unison~

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this a long one, but what do you think? Feel free to comment about your thoughts ><


End file.
